bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
La cafteuse
La cafteuse (A Tattler's Tale) est le 46ème épisode de la saison 1 de Bienvenue Chez les Loud. Plot Tattletale Lola n'a jamais été dans le club secret de ses frères et soeurs. Lincoln se demande comment Lola connaît les secrets de ses frères et soeurs. Personagges * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. (ne parle pas) * Charles (mentionné) * Mr. Grognard * Lindsey Sweetwater *Filles de pageant sans nom (camée) Synopsis Les enfants Loud moins Lola sont dans la chambre de Lori et Leni qui se disent des secrets. Lori mentionne qu'elle a gratté Vanzilla avec son sac à bijoux, Luna mentionne qu'elle a causé une panne de courant avec sa musique forte, Lucy mentionne qu'elle a peint la robe de mariée de maman noire pour son mariage, et Lincoln a accidentellement cassé la boule disco de papa avec son avion RC. Lola entre dans la pièce, et quand elle voit ses frères et sœurs dire des secrets, elle se fâche et se demande pourquoi elle n'est jamais incluse. Lincoln lui dit qu'il est un tattletale. Lola laisse tomber son diadème sur le sol et s'en va en criant à maman qu'elle ne fait pas partie du club secret de ses frères et soeurs. Quand elle est partie, Lana raconte les bottes mâchées de papa, qu'elle a reprochées à Charles. Elle mentionne qu'elle l'a effectivement fait. Le lendemain matin, Lincoln se réveille, surprise de voir Lola sur le lit. Elle veut que Lincoln soit son maître d'hôtel. Lincoln refuse, et Lola mentionne le secret de Lincoln. Lincoln halète et lui demande qui lui a parlé de ça. Lola hausse les épaules et Lincoln le fait de toute façon. Plus tard dans l'arrière-cour, Lola obtient Lucy pour être son chauffeur pour sa voiture de princesse. Lorsque Lucy refuse, Lola veut jouer habiller. Lucy halète quand elle voit que Lola connaît son secret, alors elle finit par être le chauffeur. À suivre... Cast * Nathalie Bienaimé comme Lincoln * Caroline Mozzone en Lori * Claire Baradat comme Leni * Patricia Legrand comme Luna * Leslie Lipkins dans le rôle de Luan * Marie Facundo comme Lynn * Magali Rosenzweig comme Lucy * Frédérique Marlot dans le rôle de Lana * Jessica Barrier dans le rôle de Lola * Caroline Combes comme Lisa, Lily * Emma Clavel en Rita * Philippe Roullier comme M. Grognard * Inconnu comme Lindsey Sweetwater Lynn Sr. n'a aucune ligne dans cet épisode. Traductions de texte * Sur le journal de Lola: ** "Just kidding. Only a moron would write secrets in a diary. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! XOXO Lola." = "Je plaisante, seul un crétin écrirait des secrets dans un journal ... Maintenant, sortis de ma chambre! XOXO Lola." ** "If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the prickles. XOXO Lola." = "Si tu débarquais ici, ça veut dire que tu étais en train de fouiner dans ma chambre, profite des épines ... XOXO Lola." * "Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center" est traduit au "Centre de Concours de Formation de Mlle Liza". Citations * Lola: "Tu dis encore des secrets? Ce n'est pas juste! Je ne suis jamais inclus." * Lincoln: "C'est parce que tu es un tattletale, Lola." * Lola: "Non, je ne le suis pas!" -- * (Dans la cour, Lucy lit, pendant que Lola se promène dans sa voiture de princesse) * Lola: "Hey, Lucy, peux-tu me rejoindre dans ma voiture et être mon chauffeur?" * Lucy: "Difficile." * Lola: "D'accord, alors, je vais plutôt m'habiller avec la robe de mariée de maman. (Elle s'en va, mais s'arrête brusquement) Oh, attends! Je ne peux pas, car quelqu'un l'a gâchée. * Lucy: (haletante lorsqu'elle réalise que Lola est au courant de son secret) "Qui t'a dit ça?" * (Lola hausse les épaules, puis laisse Lucy sur le siège du conducteur.) -- * Luna: (en chantant) "Avec un moo-moo ici, et un moo-moo là-bas ..." * Lola: "Je crois que j'ai dit qu'il avait un cochon!" * Luna: (chantant) "Avec un oink-oink ici, et un oink-oink là-bas ..." -- * Lola: "Oh, bouffon! Donne-moi une comédie." * Luan: (sans enthousiasme) "Pourquoi les poulailler (coups) n'ont que deux portes? Parce que s'ils en avaient quatre, ils seraient des berlines de poulet. Ha ha ha. Comprenez-le?" * Lola: (rit) "J'aime ça!" -- * Lori: "Lola connait nos secrets et elle nous torture littéralement!" * Lynn: "De toute évidence, nous avons un rat!" * Leni: "Un rat? Aaaah! Où?" * Lisa: "Non, Leni. Un 'rat' est un terme informel pour un 'mouchard'. Alors, lequel de vos frères et sœurs est-ce?" * (Les enfants commencent à se battre, quand Lincoln tombe à côté d'un diadème avec un microphone. Lincoln se lève et arrête le combat.) * Lincoln: "Les gars! Je pense savoir qui est le rat. Son nom rime avec granola." * Leni: (confuse) "Lisa?" * Lincoln: "Non, c'est Lola! Elle a mis un micro dans son diadème et a écouté notre réunion!" * Lynn: "Mec, ça pue! Il est temps qu'on la rembourse!" * (Les autres frères et soeurs sont d'accord) -- * M. Grognard: "Belle tiare, Loud!" -- * ???: "Je t'aiderai. Pas parce que je t'aime bien, mais parce que j'en ai marre de toujours arriver à la deuxième place de Lola!" * (Un personnage mystérieux entraîne Lincoln dans une pièce sombre.) * Lincoln: "Attends. Est-ce Lindsay Sweetwater?" * ???: "Veux-tu la saleté ou pas?!" * Lincoln: "D'accord, d'accord!" * (Elle chuchote à l'oreille de Lincoln.) * Lincoln: "Saint ..." -- * Lola: "Holy schmoley! Qui vous a parlé de ça?" * (tous ses frères et soeurs haussent les épaules) en:A Tattler's Tale es:Historia de una Chismosa id:A Tattler's Tale pl:Skarżypyta ru:Ябеда-корябеда tl:A Tattler's Tale Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1